Fucking Monday
by Kecebong
Summary: Jika ada seseorang menanyakan tentang berbagai kesialan yang menimpa Hinata, maka dengan senang hati ia akan membuatkan list-nya. (AU)


_**Fucking Monday**_

 _ **By**_ **Kecebong**

 _ **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

* * *

Ini memalukan. Benar-benar memalukan!

Hinata rasanya ingin mengubur diri saja saat pemilik mata gelap itu melihat ke arahnya.

Satu seringai dari lelaki itu cukup membuat Hinata seolah kehilangan muka.

Ah, sial! Senin ini benar-benar menjadi Senin terburuk dalam catatan perjalanan hidup seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Jika ada seseorang menanyakan tentang berbagai kesialan yang menimpa Hinata, maka dengan senang hati ia akan membuatkan _list_ -nya.

Kesialan pertama yaitu terlambat datang saat _meeting_ penting untuk ketiga kalinya. Disusul dengan datangnya surat peringatan dari atasan dan ditambah dengan dompet ketinggalan.

Seakan masih belum cukup dengan berbagai kesialan yang dialaminya, ketika jam pulang kerja Hinata melihat kekasihnya _hang out_ dengan salah satu staf wanita dari departemen keuangan.

Telat datang ke kantor, mendapatkan surat peringatan oleh atasan, dompet ketinggalan, _smart-phone_ tolol mendadak, melihat pacar _hang out_ dengan perempuan lain berdada bengkak, dan kini Hinata harus menanggung malu akibat jatuh terjermbab di depan pintu tangga darurat.

 _Heels_ sialan! Kenapa malah patah di saat ia berada dalam situasi yang memalukan!?

Lihat saja pengunjung _mall_ yang kini memandang geli ke arahnya. Lihat juga wajah geli yang diberikan perempuan sialan yang beberapa menit lalu bergelayut manja pada lengan kekasih Hinata.

Hei, hei, jangan lupakan seringai geli lelaki brengsek yang kini melangkah menghampirinya. Lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya dengan masih menyeringai tanpa dosa.

"Menguntitku, hm?" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipi sebagai respon. "J-jangan ditekan!" Hinata berseru saat jemari lelaki tampan itu menyentuh pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"Merepotkan," Sasuke bergumam dan dengan hati-hati mulai melepas lilitan tali sepatu Hinata. Ck, lelaki itu tampak cuek saja dengan suasana sekitarnya.

Hahaha...dan sepertinya perempuan teman _affair_ Sasuke kini malah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Huh, rasakan!

"Kau masih bisa berjalan?" Hinata kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang kini memijat pelan pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau pergi saja," Hinata perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. "aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," perempuan berambut gelap itu berniat melepas sepatu kaki kirinya.

"Jangan keras kepala," Sasuke membantu Hinata melepas _angkle strap shoes_ putihnya. Setelah terlepas, lelaki itu mengubah posisi untuk memunggungi Hinata. "Naik!"

Hinata mengembuskan napas perlahan lalu menuruti perintah lelaki yang selama lima tahun ini menjadi pengisi hari-harinya.

"Dia akan ikut bersama kita?" Hinata berbisik saat Sasuke mulai bediri dan melangkah menghampiri perempuan yang memandang sebal ke arahnya.

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab dengan nada cuek. Rasanya lelaki itu memang ahli membuat Hinata kesal setiap saat.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir kemudian mengeratkan lengannya pada leher pria yang terkadang berbuat usil padanya.

"Kita putus saja," gumam Hinata sambil membenamkan bibirnya di leher Sasuke. Menyesapi wangi yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya," lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Meski Hinata sering meminta putus darinya, Sasuke tahu bahwa ungkapan itu hanya keluar di bibir saja.

"Aku bisa melakukannya,"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke memberikan satu senyuman pada perempuan muda yang diketahui Hinata sebagai salah satu model _fashion brand_ terkemuka.

"Siapa dia?" perempuan itu mengedikkan dagu pada Hinata.

"Sepupuku."

Dan Hinata sekali lagi harus menanggung rasa kesal yang diakibatkan oleh lelaki yang parahnya menjadi kandidat terbaik untuk menjadi suami idealnya beberapa tahun ke depan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bong's note:**

Masih _repost_ sebenarnya, tapi semoga minna bisa nikmatin bacanya yah!

Dan Please, jangan bilang ini kependekan.

Belakangan, bong suka fic yang simple dan tanpa konflik. Jadi, bong inget sama beberapa _drabble_ yang dulu pernah dibikin. _Well,_ berhubung ternyata masih banyak yang belum pernah baca _drabble_ bong yang dulu-dulu, bong inisiatif _repost_ aja.

Yang nunggu tulisan nakal bong, mohon maaf harus dipending dulu ya #plak

Lagian, bong ga pernak kok bikin fic rate M ataupun yang lemon-lemon #digampar

Ah, dan terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah setia nungguin bong _publish_ fic lagi. Terimakasih juga untuk apresiasi untuk fic yang minggu lalu bong _publish._

Oke, sampai jumpa lagi dan mohon dukung bong selalu ya Minna!


End file.
